


"His silent mind"  Video Series aka "A Timelord and his Madman"

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video series to Harold Saxon's series "His silent mind" about Master and Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fan Fic OPENING - "His silent mind" series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaroldSaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldSaxon/gifts).



[Harold Saxon](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1374042/Harold-Saxon) has written a wonderful series about Master and Doctor after "the end of time". First story is called [His silent mind](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5633406/1/His-silent-mind), the series has 8 stories (of which I made about 12 video trailers), which show in amazing way how the relation between doctor and master changes.

For now, please see an openning intro to series, I hope you will like it :). If not, please let me know what I could do to make it better.

Please, I recommend to read stories and review them, I am sure Harold will be very grateful and it will encourage him to write the next part of series.


	2. His silent mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a vid for fic "His silent mind", the first part in the whole Saga

This is the vido for the first fic of Harold Saxon Series, for fic [His silent mind](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5633406/1/His-silent-mind).It is not much impressive as the first vid, but it shows how the doctor was searching for the master, and also we can see the action after movie "the end of time".


	3. Judoon Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are three trailers for the story "Judoon Justice".

These are three trailers for the story [Judoon Justice](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5795512/1/Judoon-Justice). At first, I planned to make only one vid, but in the end there came three trailers. The first one was done by accident, I wanted it to add to the main Vid, but it seems that as a short spot, it looked all right as well.

**The first vid**  
  
Then, I managed with **the main video** , where we can see a new enemy, Mr Fox.  


I was also experimenting  with the music and I think it is a quite interesting to see the action from Donna's point of view.

**Donna's trailer**  



	4. Murderous Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Murderous Feast" trailer, where we got to ancient rome.

A short trailer, I could not find scenes with Doctor with particular constume, but I found John Simm :)

The story [Murderous Feast ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5886032/1/A-Murderous-Feast). 


	5. Shattered Worlds

This is the next vid for doctor/master series, [Shattered Worlds ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6193116/1/Shattered-Worlds). Martha is one of main characters and introducing a two original female characters, who will take a important role in fics. You can see them in the vid.

It is short, but I really like FX effects in it. 


	6. Before Harry Met Lucy

[ Before Harry met Lucy ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6527663/1/Before-Harry-met-Lucy) story. Yes, in this part Lucy takes one of main roles, and also another woman from Doctor's life is comming to actions.

There is darkness in its true a basic form.

**Main Vid ******

** **

****Here a "fairy tale" style.** **

** **

****Heros in Pictures**  
**


	7. The Most Happy Bride

I have not created a vid for [ The Most Happy Bride](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6992684/1/The-Most-Happy-Bride), but I will someday.


	8. This Reflection of Me

[This Reflection of Me ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8023933/1/This-Reflection-of-Me), where doctor, master and donna travel together.

**Trailer made by Harold Saxon ******  
I think it is much bettter than mine, it has a lot of interesting scenes :)

**1st trailer by me ******  
Introduces adventure of Doctor and his two companions.  


**2nd trailer by me ******  
I would call it a sum up after all recent stories, I think it is better than 1st one as the tension suggests that the end is near and a deep mistery will be solved.  



	9. A Map of the Soul

[A Map of the Soul ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8585017/1/A-Map-of-the-Soul), I like these trailers as much as for "Before Harry met Lucy", they are short, but they show the core of story. Here we have a Master in his new form.

**Trailer ******  
Master has a plan and of course there are Doctor and Donna.  


**INTRO ******  
Not all fics has an intro, all have trailers, but here we can see all characters with their faces and "sherlock" heros in new form.  



	10. Against All Things Ending

Here we have [Against All Things Ending ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9761776/1/Against-All-Things-Ending), the most recent story of Harold Saxon, it is being updated and I recommend to read it :)

Enjoy!

**Fan Fic Spot ******  



	11. Against All Things Ending  - 2nd trailer

[Against All Things Ending ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9761776/1/Against-All-Things-Ending) were updated with a new chapter and I made second video. This time, it is longer and shows all most importtant characters of the fic. What I like the most, is that I managed to show one particular relation between Master and... You have to see the vid to know who :D

Enjoy!


	12. Against All Things Ending - Donna & Master Vid

This is a fan vid inspired by story:

[Against All Things Ending ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9761776/1/Against-All-Things-Ending) by Harold Saxon, next part in AU series with doctor and master. (if you have not read the story, it can contain spoilers). The vid concentrate on relation between Donna and Master, and his dreams.

It can be seen also watched as "Donna/Sherlock" vid.

Enjoy!


End file.
